1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a belt height adjustment device for fixed connection to a bearing structure of a vehicle seat for the seats of commercial vehicles having a lever and a belt deflection fitting which is rotatably movable relative thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase the wearing comfort of a safety belt with vehicle seats having integrated belts, seats of this kind are known to have devices for making individual adjustments or changes to the position of the upper point of the belt. Here, the upper outlet point of the belt strap can be adjusted to the size and other physical features of the occupant. In the case of a large occupant, therefore, it is desirable for the upper outlet point to be higher than with a smaller occupant. In addition, it is also advantageous for the angle of the outlet slot relative to the horizontal to be individually adjustable to match the respective occupant. This problem is further intensified in the case of seats in commercial vehicles since these are regularly equipped with a pneumatic or mechanically elastic vibration system. The fixed attachment of the upper belt deflector to the B-pillar is undesirable for reasons of comfort so that for vehicle seats of this kind, in principle, the only belt systems considered are those attached to the vehicle seat.
With the known devices of this kind, there is a need to improve the handling for adjustment and operation.
A belt height adjustment device for fixed connection to a bearing structure of a vehicle seat is known from DE 20 2010 012 742 U1. The device has a lever and a belt outlet part which is movable relative thereto.
A disadvantage of the device in DE 20 2010 012 472 U1 is the operation of the height adjustment. To initiate the adjustment process, the user must first actively disable the latching mechanism. To do this, it is necessary to pull the corresponding lever against a spring force in order to move a latching pin out of an assigned latching recess. Only then can the actual adjusting process, in which the lever and hence the upper belt point arranged at its free end are rotated about a pivot point located in the region of the upper backrest of the vehicle seat, take place. In addition, the pulling force on the lever has to be maintained during the entire adjustment process. In particular, when the position of the upper belt point is to be changed by more than one latching step, this is not optimal with respect to comfort criteria.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to present a belt height adjustment device which is simple to operate and which is also characterised by a simple technical design and a low number of parts.